Isn't That Mine?
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Rachel's clothes have been mysteriously disappearing, and now she's finally had enough. But how will she react when she discovers the identify of the thief? Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

"Rachel, as much as I love shopping I need to ask. Why are we in the mall for the fifth week in a row?" Kurt stopped in his tracks. He dropped the bag he was holding for her and crossed his arms over his chest. The brunette turned around towards him. He gestured his hand, signaling her to explain. "And please don't tell me you're trying to impress some guy; you just broke up with Finn."

"No, no. It's not that at all," she spoke. "It's actually a bit embarrassing," she admitted, her cheeks growing a slight shade of red. She twirled a lock of her hair thoughtfully around her finger for a few seconds. Her eyes darted around. No eavesdroppers seemed to be present. Rachel bit her lip, but then went up to her best friend and whispered into his ear, "My clothes have been going missing." Kurt tried to suppress his laughter, but failed. He let out a snort. "That is not funny, Kurt!" she gave him a light swat on the arm. She took the bag he dropped and went off.

Kurt quickly regained his composure and gave chase. "Stop. Rachel, stop." Without even looking she knew he still wanted to laugh. "I didn't mean that." She stopped and spun on heel. Her lips are pursed. She dropped her bags and crossed her arms over her chest. Her left foot began to tap on the floor. "I'm sorry I laughed," he said, rolling his eyes. Her foot started to tap more aggressively. "I'm sorry, really."

"Better." Rachel reached out to pick up her bags. Kurt went over to grab the one he was previously holding. The pair of then went off to the next store. Kurt fell back a step when he noticed that Rachel was going in a different direction in comparison to the past four weeks. His eyes widened comically as he saw where her trajectory was taking her. A giggle escaped his lips. "Kurt!"

"I'm sorry but this is hilarious."

"Kurt there is nothing at all funny about my clothes and," she brought her voice down to a whisper, "my underwear going missing." She let out a huff of indignation and turned away from him. "Even worse," she continued, her voice now at its normal volume. "I'm starting to think someone is stealing my clothes." She heard yet another muffled laugh.

"Honey I'm sorry, but who exactly would steal _your_ clothes?" He received a pointed glare from his best friend. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized once again, throwing his hands up in defense. "Please explain. How can you be sure someone is stealing your clothes?" Tired of walking throughout the mall, Kurt walked over to a bench and took a seat. He tapped the spot next to him, calling Rachel over. She took her seat, crossing her legs and flattening out her skirt.

"What else could it be?" Her legs began to swing absentmindedly. "Why else would my clothes just be gone like that?" she questioned with a snap of her fingers. "Besides I've never lost anything in my life," she said proudly. "And even if my clothes could just disappear, why is it that whenever my," she dropped her voice again, "underwear goes missing I lose both the bra and matching panties? Someone is stealing my clothes, Kurt. I'm sure of it."

"And you haven't been able to catch this thief, why?" Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I- hm, you're right. I shall start planning immediately." She got up and grabbed her bags. "But for now I still have some shopping to do." She gestured for him to follow. Kurt let out a sigh coupled with a face-palm. Rachel was doing awful things to his love of shopping.

Hours later, Rachel was finally done. Kurt drove her home and waited in his car the same way he had in the past few weeks. Rachel exited and quickly, but thoroughly, scoped out her house. Before long the pint sized diva was back. "Quick, my dads are still gone. Let's get this stuff inside before they come home." Kurt was already prepared before she can finish. He lugged the four bags that he'd been carrying up to her room. Where she gets the money for all these clothes, he doesn't know. But she has to run out at some point, sooner better than later. He's gotten tired of this routine.

Rachel plopped down on her bed, and Kurt escorted himself out. Rachel was fairly exhausted. She had six bags of clothes. They're fairly small bags and none of them are full, mind you. She had just gone to several stores, you see. She couldn't just buy whatever she wanted, and she truly wished that she could. Her friends wouldn't notice if she had some new clothes, and if they did it only result in a compliment or possibly an insult.

But her dads on the other hand were a completely different story. It was bad enough that Rachel was forced to sneak her new clothes into her house, but she had to make sure that these new clothes matched her old ones. And that was painful at times, almost as painful as having to once again reorganize her closet. Letting out a sigh Rachel got up. She opened her closet and rummaged through her clothes. Everything looked to be in order except… Oh no.

"No," She started to flip through her clothes at a dangerous pace. "No, no, no, no, no." She let a shriek, not at all caring if by chance her dads had already come home. It was gone. Her favorite shirt was gone. Her Wicked shirt. This thief had gone one step too far. Well technically this thief had gone too far when they had decided to steal all but a week's worth of her underwear but still, nobody gets between Rachel Berry and her Wicked. She was done being Little Miss Nice Berry. This meant war.

She already knew what she needed to do. So the following day at school she set out in search the one person she knew could help. Only problem was if she would help. It took her some time, but she eventually found her. "Lauren!" she called as she approached the larger girl.

"What is it Berry?" The ex-Gleek turned in annoyance towards Rachel. "I'm not in Glee Club anymore; you can't tell me what to do anymore. Not that you ever really could in the first place."

"I need your help."

"What with?"

"I need you to-" Rachel bit her lip in hesitation. "Help me bug my room."

"Bug your room? What for?" She asked with a bewildered look. "Actually never mind, I don't want to know."

"So will you help me?"

"You know my rates Berry, take them or leave them." Lauren said simply.

"But Lauren I'm broke." Rachel whined.

"Not my problem." Rachel huffed but agreed. She would either have to spend the money now or spend a lot more at a later date when she would be forced to once again buy more clothes. Unfortunately, she only had enough to get Lauren to bug her room for audio capture. It would be far more useful to capture some video, but Rachel had to work with what she had. Later that week, when her dads are busy, she invited Lauren over. Recording devices are placed in her closet, her underwear drawer, and just because she paid for it some are placed next to her Barbra collection.

Each day she decided to listen to the recordings, whether or not something's gone missing. You can never be too sure. And not a week later does she stumble upon something. She had on a pair of headphones, which of course were loaned to her by Lauren. Rachel may have quality headphones, but again you can never be too sure. But anyway Rachel was listening to one of the recordings when she heard… a moan? "Mmmhh." Yep, that was definitely a moan. But then she heard an inhale of air. Confusion crossed Rachel's face, for a number of reasons

1. This recording was from her underwear drawer which meant that someone's been, as far as she could tell, sniffing her underwear.

2. The voice, which sadly she can't quite connect with anyone she knew, sounded feminine. Meaning that a girl was sniffing her underwear

And then 3. For some reason Rachel can't help but feel a bit turned on by the idea that some girl out there had repeatedly snuck into her house to steal her clothes and sniff her underwear because said girl has some sort of fascination or perhaps obsession with her.

But even then, Rachel had nothing to stop this thief. She groaned in frustration before continuing with the other recordings. Nothing else holds any potential. But then again what was Rachel expecting; for the thief to dance around her room ranting about how they're stealing Rachel's clothes. Though on the bright side, the fact that it was a girl crossed Jacob off the list of suspects.

The following day Rachel approached Lauren again. "I need more," she said. Lauren extended her hand, expecting payment. "I already gave you all I have, Lauren. Can't I just pay you back?" she proposed.

"You know my policy. It's upfront or not at all."

"Please," Rachel pleaded. "You know I'm good for it."

"I do," A small smirk appeared on Rachel's lips. "But," and then it was gone. "If I make an exception for you, then I'll have to do the same for everyone. And well, that's not good business." Rachel tried to once again to sway Lauren but the other girl was already leaving for her next class.

Rachel sulked away, her eyes glued to the floor. She took careful steps. She pretty much knew how to get to her locker without looking, which proved to be a useful that day as she simply didn't have the heart to keep her chin up. "Hey Rachel." She heard Quinn call. The diva continued to look down. Footsteps approached and before long the blonde was in front of her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Rachel eyes began to travel upward. From Quinn's flats they wandered up her legs to her… hm, now that was peculiar. That skirt that she was wearing looked a lot like. "That's a very nice skirt you have, Quinn. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, this?" She pointed at the yellow plaid skirt. "I bought it at the mall last week."

"Really? I couldn't find one," she said with a devious glint in her eye.

"Well, I guess I got the last one," Quinn replied. Her voice cracked slightly and Rachel can't help but notice that her eyes are no longer focused on her own.

"I suppose you did. It's a shame. I had one just like it." Quinn bit her lip. Rachel is forced to fight the grin trying to make its way onto her face. "But it seems to have disappeared," she pouted and watched Quinn's reaction. The blonde looked downcast for a second before recomposing herself. "Though I'm certain that someone stole it."

"What makes you think that?" Quinn asked. She sounded clam, and Rachel had to give her some props for her acting skills. It was at that moment that Rachel decided to test her resolve.

"Oh, I bugged my room and now have a recording of this individual sniffing my panties." Quinn started choke, seemingly on air. Rachel had her. She moved to her side so she could rub Quinn's back as she coughed. "Are you okay, Quinn?" She nodded furiously and immediately made an excuse to escape, and Rachel made no attempt to stop her. This just got a whole lot more interesting.

AN: So this will be a Two-Shot so it will only have one more part. I'm just not sure how exactly to follow up. I can't help but feel that it would be appropriate for Rachel to get her clothes back by… ripping them off Quinn's body, and then well you know. Except I'm not so good at writing that, so we'll see. Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I finally added the second part to this after a very long time. I apologize for the wait, but if you don't accept my apology I completely understand. Anyway, I will not bore you any longer.

* * *

><p>Quinn scurried away from Rachel with her face in her hands. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. But it was happening. She was caught. She was caught because Rachel decided to bug her room. Who the hell bugs their room? Right now she really just wanted to run straight out of school and hide in her room, the same room which just so happened to be filled with evidence.<p>

She took one last look behind her and swore that she saw an evil smirk on Rachel's lips. But it was gone before she could be sure. So she assured herself that it was just her imagination and continued down the hall. Rachel eyed her deviously and turned to go the opposite direction.

Within minutes, or maybe seconds, a plan had formulated in her head. But first she needed to find Santana. Rachel smiled internally at the fact that she had made a diagram of the entire school which marked the locations of the locker for the Glee Clubbers. It was meant for when she needed them to attend an emergency meeting and they refused to return her texts, which happened more often than not. But it also came in handy in times like this.

She had memorized the fast paths to each locker and so she was easily able to catch the Santana before she could leave for her next class. She had yet to notice Rachel's presence, and was busily stuffing things in her bag. Rachel came up to stand beside her, blurting out, "Santana, I need access to your chest." Santana jumped back, startled.

"Damnit Berry! You trying to give me a heart attack?" she spat out.

"Well I'm sorry Santana," she apologized but continued on before Santana could even accept it. "But as I was saying, I need access to your chest."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said, bringing her hands up as though to push Rachel away in disgust. "Just because I'm a lesbian, and because I _used to_ sleep around doesn't mean that I want every girl cupping a feel."

"No, not that chest," Rachel corrected, her cheeks reddening as she pointed at Santana's breasts. "I don't… I didn't mean… What I meant to say was…" Santana cut her off with a wave of her hand before she could say more.

"Let's just forget that this entire thing happened," and with that Santana made a hasty escaped.

"Wait, no!" Rachel called out, chasing after her. "Please! Please don't go!"

Santana grit her teeth and stopped in her tracks. She groaned. Everything in her was telling her that she would regret this, whatever it ended up being but the idea of Rachel groveling at her feet was something that was too good to pass up. With that thought in mind, she decided to hear Rachel out. "I'll give you until the bell rings," she told her before turning back around.

Rachel leapt for joy. "Thank you, that you, thank you."

"Just get on with it Berry!" Santana warned as she made a motion to leave. Rachel quickly halted her and got back to the task at hand. She would have preferred some other means of getting what she wanted, but that would involve the use of money, all of which was already spent on her surveillance equipment. Santana was her best option. She could only thank her luck that the two of them were starting to become friends.

"Right, so like I said I need access to your chest. Your toy chest," she quickly clarified with air quotes as she scanned the area cautiously. For a moment Santana looked confused, and Rachel began to wonder if she had just made a big fool of herself. But then realization dawned upon her.

"How do you even-"

"Brittany can be quite talkative at times," Rachel answered before Santana could finish her question. "And she often lacks a filter." Santana sighed dropped her head. She didn't seem too surprised by what she heard. "Anyway, I have heard some things and I believe that you are in possession of something that I could make some use of. Please."

"What is it?" Santana asked irritably, as she gently massaged her forehead with the pads of her fingers.

"I'd rather… not say here, but I'd really appreciate it if you help me."

"I don't you appreciation Berry. I need some real compensation."

"Well I can't pay you," Rachel informed her. "I'm broke."

"I wasn't talking about money." There was a smirk upon Santana's lips. Rachel's face fell. She had no other choice, but she knew that she wouldn't like what Santana had in mind. "I want a solo during our next competition." Yeah, she didn't like it at all. She felt like crying, and her face must have shown it because Santana began to walk away. "But if you don't want to give up the spotlight then-"

"Wait!" Santana halted immediately, that smirk still on her face. "Okay, I'll give up my solo."

"All right. Meet me at my place later. Good doing business with you Berry."

* * *

><p>The following day after visiting Santana's house, Rachel had exactly what she needed. It was the afternoon and everything was set up and she had even coaxed Quinn into coming by her house. Her defenses were up as Rachel had freaked her out a bit the day before, but then Rachel remembered that she knew Quinn's weakness. It was evil, it was wrong, but it felt oh so good. Rachel told Quinn that she decided to buy some new clothes to replace the ones that had been stolen and that she wanted her opinion about her new outfits.<p>

Initially, Quinn was skeptical. She was playing it safe and made excuses about having too much homework to do. Rachel said that she understood and then made a passing comment about how she would need a new person to tell her if her new underwear was cute. Quinn's entire face turned red and suddenly her entire schedule was clear. Rachel waited eagerly. The doorbell rang and she ran downstairs to answer it.

"Quinn, I'm so glad you're here," she greeted, jumping forward and pulling Quinn into a hug. She pulled back a few moments later and gestured into her house. "Please come in, and thank you for helping me out."

"No-no problem," Quinn stuttered. "Anything to help a friend."

"Well, then let's go."

Rachel reached for Quinn's hand and led her up to her room. She sat her down on her bed and immediately began to undo her skirt. Quinn gasped which was exactly the kind of reaction that Rachel was hoping for. "Is there something wrong?" Rachel asked, not stopping as she removed her skirt to reveal a pair of white cotton panties. Quinn was unable to answer either with a verbal or non-verbal response. "I was hoping that we could start off with the underwear. It only makes sense. I hope you don't mind." Still, Quinn remained silent but she didn't seem to mind so Rachel continued on.

She unbuttoned her top and tossed it aside, leaving her in only a matching pair of bra and panties. Rachel approached Quinn with a seductive strut, and with each step she took Quinn inched backwards until her back hit the headboard. Rachel smirked and straddled Quinn's lap. "Oh my God," she whimpered.

"So what do you think Quinn?" Rachel husked. She leaned in so her lips were only inches away from Quinn's. "Do you like? I know you do." Quinn's breathing grew labored. Her eyes were wide, full of lust and desire. Her guard was down and at that moment, Rachel decided to strike. With quick actions she did what she needed to and then pulled away. Quinn desperately chased after her but her movements were halted.

She turned and found that her right hand was cuffed to the bed. "What? No," she whined. Quinn fought to break free from her fuzzy restraint but her efforts were futile. "No, no, no, no, no. Please no." She pulled and she tugged to no avail. "Rachel please, get this thing off," she begged. Rachel shook her head. "What? Why not?"

"Because Quinn," Rachel started, stepping up to Quinn once more and gently cupping her face. She kissed her, and while she had Quinn distracted, Rachel cuffed Quinn's other hand to the head board. "You've had your fun, and I think it's time that I had mine." And with that she dropped down to the floor and ripped Quinn's skirt off. Quinn screamed as her red lace panties were exposed. "Cute and sexy. Me like." Rachel pushed Quinn's knees apart and positioned herself between her legs. She licked her lips and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Quinn's panties. At a torturously slow pace, she pulled them down Quinn's legs. After they were off, she brought them to her nose and took a sniff. It seemed only fair. Quinn inched closer and whimpered. "Do you want me?" Rachel asked, after tossing Quinn's panties aside.

"Yes."

"Too bad." Rachel got up and sauntered away, making sure to give her hips an extra sway because she knew that Quinn was staring at her ass. And she would sure have something to stare at. "I'm not done having my fun yet." She bent over, and shimmied out of panties. Rachel heard Quinn fight against her cuffs and then whimper pathetically when she failed.

"Please! Please Rachel, please!" Quinn cried. Rachel did nothing for a moment, teasing Quinn further as she pretended to think about it. She already knew what she wanted to do and after she was certain that Quinn couldn't take it anymore, she got back in between Quinn's legs and flattened her tongue against Quinn's pussy. She lapped at her folds, moaning as she tasted Quinn for the first time. Quinn bucked into her, humping her face as she chased for the release she so desperately desired. "Oh, fuck! Yes, yes!" Her legs wrapped around Rachel's head, pulling her in closer as she begged for more. Rachel smirked against her and dipped tongue in between her lips. "Oh!" Quinn moaned long and low. Her abs began to burn, but Quinn continued to rut into Rachel's face. "Yes, yes. Right there." Her words urged Rachel on, who redoubled her efforts. Quinn was close. She was just ready to cum when Rachel out under her legs. "No! Rachel don't do this, please. I'm so close," she cried. "Just let me cum."

"Not yet," Rachel said, wagging her finger in front of Quinn. Quinn whined, and she looked as though she would in fact cry. "But I do think that you've earned yourself a reward." Quinn perked up slightly despite her sexual frustration. "You've stolen and sniffed my underwear, and now I've done the same," she said as she brought Quinn's panties back up to her nose. "So on that we're kind of even except that you've stolen more of my clothes, but the thing is that I've tasted you and you haven't tasted me." Quinn took a sharp intake of air and her eyes drifted down to Rachel's pussy. "Do you want to taste me, Quinn?" Quinn nodded. "Yeah?" Quinn nodded again. "Okay. Be good and maybe I'll let you cum. Lie down."

Quinn did as instructed. Rachel crawled up her body and positioned herself right over Quinn's head. She dropped down and cried out in pleasure as Quinn eagerly started lapping at her folds. Rachel held onto the headboard as she rode Quinn's face. Quinn ate her out eagerly, moaning as she tasted her arousal. She fought against her restraints once more, and what willpower she could muster, Rachel finally undid her cuffs. Once free, Quinn grabbed Rachel's ass and pulled her in close.

She lapped at her folds and suckled on her clit with only one goal in mind; to have Rachel cum in her mouth. Quinn squeezed Rachel's cheeks as her tongue penetrated her pussy. "Oh fuck yes! So good, Quinn. So good," Rachel praised, dropping one of her hands from the headboard to thread her fingers through Quinn's hair. She felt Quinn's tongue curl inside her, reaching places that made her toes curl. She bit down on her lip to stifle her whimpers as the bucking of her hips grew more and more erratic. "Fuck Quinn, I'm to…" And then Quinn found her spot. Rachel's body began to convulse, and with a scream of ecstasy, she squirted all over Quinn's pretty face.

Rachel slumped forward, her body too weak to move. She tried to push herself off of Quinn's face but she couldn't. Quinn didn't seem to mind though. Only giving Rachel a few seconds to recover, Quinn was back to licking again. "Oh. Quinn, no. Too soon," Rachel cried, but her words were ignored. If anything the desperation in her tone only spurred Quinn on. She lapped at her juices, drinking every drop of cum that she could find. It didn't take long for Rachel to cum again.

Quinn slipped out from under her and helped her lie down before lying down beside her. Her face was cover in Rachel's cum. She looked dirty and debauched, and yet she had such an innocent looking smile on her face. "Hi."

"Hi." Rachel grabbed Quinn by the back of the head and kissed her. She could taste herself on Quinn's tongue. "Let me take care of you now, but first…" She began undoing the buttons on Quinn's top and then practically ripped it off before making quick work of her bra. "Much better." Rachel leaned forward and took one of Quinn's nipples between her lips. She suckled on it lightly, eliciting a whimper from Quinn. Her fingers trailed down her abdomen until they reached her arousal. "So wet," Rachel muttered against Quinn's breast.

"All for you baby, all for you. Oh!" With one swift motion, Rachel had two buried deep inside Quinn. She thrust them in fast and hard, quickly building a rhythm as she sucked on Quinn's breast. Quinn's wall clenched around her and she added a third finger. The abundance of wetness made her movements easy and after a few more thrusts she slipped in a fourth finger. Rachel fucked Quinn hard, making her scream every time she curled her fingers.

Rachel trailed kisses up Quinn's chest, up her neck until she reached her lips. "Are you going to cum for me Quinn?" she husked. Quinn nodded furiously, her eyes closed and her lower lip trapped between her teeth. She looked ready to burst. "Open your eyes baby." Quinn did as she was told and with one final thrust of her fingers Rachel made her cum with a scream. Quinn's body fell limp and Rachel pulled her fingers out from inside of her. She brought them to her lips and sucked on her pinky. After licking it clean, she released the digit with a pop. "Tasty. Here, have some." Rachel offered her fingers to Quinn who eagerly began licking them clean.

Quinn let out exaggerated moans as she tasted her own cum. She took her time, giving each finger personal attention. She licked her lips once she was done. Then she rolled over Rachel and kissed her. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "For stealing your clothes. I know I shouldn't have done it."

"It's okay," Rachel assure, cupping her face. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. You just wanted something of mine; something to remember me by." Quinn nodded slowly. Rachel's glistened with love and she kissed her again. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Quinn."

There's a moment of silence as they stare into each other's eyes. They kiss once more and then Rachel asked, "But did you really have to steal my Wicked shirt?"

"Opps. Sorry, I just had a feeling that you wore it a lot."

"I do wear it a lot," Rachel confirmed. "Sometimes I sleep in nothing but that shirt."

"Really?" Quinn asked with a devious smirk.

"Really. Why?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'm going to keep it."

"Quinn!"

"I'll get you a new one." Quinn shut Rachel up with a kiss.


End file.
